The Neighbourhood Dogs
The Neighbourhood Dogs is a Upcoming 2019 Dreamworks Animation Studios Film Plot When a New Dog named Alex moves into the Neighbourhood from Texas,he must learn to adapt to the Suburbs,make new friends,and save the Neighbourhood from being taken over by a Vicious Dog Gang. Cast *Jensen Ackles as Alex: A Brown and White Terrier who is new to the Neighbourhood and Must learn to adapt. *Jonah Hill as Bobby: A Black Cat who befriends Alex after he moves into the Neighbourhood and becomes his best friend.He is slightly dim witted but is a Good Friend *Kevin James as Markus-A Big Cat who lives with Bobby and likes to torment him for fun.He later grows closer to bobby and he helps him and Alex defeat "The Chains' in the end. *Gary Busey as Poppa: A Crazed Eagle who resides in the Neighbourhood.Alex at first finds him irratating but later grows to like him. *Luke Wilson as Daryl: A Mouse who resides The Trailer Park across the road from the Neighbourhood. *Jim Carrey as Butch The Drifter: A Big White Dog who is a Labrabull: A Labrador and Pitbull Mix.He is a stray Drifter who resides in the Trailer Park across from the Neighbourhood.After Alex gets lost Butch helps him home.he becomes a mentor toward Alex later in the Film. *Kevin Spacey as Dominance: A Doberman Pinchsher and The Main Antagonist.He rules over the Trailer Park with a Iron First and is feared by all the Dogs.He is also the Head of a Vicious Dog Gang Known as "The Chains".His Main Goal is to overpower the Humans and become the King of the Entire Neighborhood. *Javier Bardem as Buff: A Bulldog who is Dominance's 2nd-in command and is apart of "The Chains" Gang. *Brad Garrett as Manson: A Giant Evil Rottweiler who resides in the Trailer Park.He lives in a Hideout behind the Garbage Cans.The Dogs refer to him as "The Monster Of the Neighborhood". *Simon Pegg as Sgt. Small: A Annoying British Parakeet who is Alex's Neighbor and can sing opera and likes to annoy him. *Christopher Walken as Big Al: A Mafia Cat who is the Head of the Cat Mafia Street Gang known as "Big and Bad Claws".He is a Black and White Persian Mix and he runs his business from inside a Rundown Trailer in the Trailer Park *Tom Hardy as Emille: A Member of "The Chains" Gang and works with Dominance. *Larry the Cable Guy as Billy: A Southern Houndog who lives in a Rundown Neighbourhood house. *Nathan Lane as Leonard: A Weiner Dog who lives in the Richest House in the Neighbourhood *Ray Romano as Dryfus:a German Shepherd who is a Stray and is friends with Butch the Drifter. *Amanda Seyfried as Melissa: A Female Poodle who lives in the Richest House in the neighborhood along with Leonard.She is Alex's Love Interest. *Rachel McAdams as Samantha: A Female Cat who is Bobby's love interest. *Gilbert Gottfried as Bundy: A Cat who is apart of Big Al's Gang *Ray Liotta as Lou: A cat who apart of Big Al's Gang *Paul Gimatti as Francesco: A cat who is apart of Big Al's Gang. *Ty Burrell as Billy The Kid: A Big White Husky who acts tough but is secretly a coward.He joins Bobby and Alex to take down "The Chains" in the end. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Drakon: A Snake who lives in the Neighbourhood. *Idris Elba as Manicus: A Great Dane and The Neighbourhood Watch Dog. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Sam the Ape: A Exotic Pet who lives in the Neighbourhood. *Jon Huteras as El Drago: A Stray who is Butch The Difter's sidekick *Weird Al as Pyscho Buster: A Crazy Weasel who is the Neighbourhood Jokster and the Leader of the "Weasel Jokesters" Clan. *Troy Baker as Felipe-One of Pyscho Buster's 2nd-in command of the "Weasel Jokesters" Clan *Steve Jay,Jim West,Jon Schwartz,Rick Derringer,and Ruben Valtierra as The Members of The 'Weasel Jokesters Clan" whos goal is to capture strays and torment them with their singing.After Alex and Bobby get captured before they can torment them they are run off when " The Chains" ambush their hideout *Steve Buscemi as Gary the Rat-A Large Rat who lives in the Neighbourhood and is feared by all the dogs when in reality he is actually a Large Lazy Overeater. *Mark Hamill as Bobby The "Homless Dog"-A stray wearing ragged clothes and runs the streets *Steven Blum as Marco-The Other of Pyscho Busters 2nd-in command of the "Weasel Jokesters" Clan. *Johnny Depp as The Creepy Dog who chases Alex after he gets lost. *Ed Harris as Earl/Phil: A Old Man who owns the entire neighborhood and lives in the trailer park office.A Running gag in the film is people referring to him as Earl when his real name is Phil: "My Names NOT EARL!!!!!" *Sam Elliott as Old Bill the Mustang-A Old Mustang who lives on a Giant Ranch overlooking the Neighbourhood *Patrick Dempsey as Milton-A Fancy Greyhound who is liked by all the Female Dogs in the Neighbourhood. *Rebel Wilson as Janet-a Female Tabby Cat who likes Milton. *Ron Pearlman as Darrius-A Deranged Hawk who is rivals with Poppa and is apart of "The Chains" Gang and is Domainance's "Eye in the Sky" so to speak and reports to him of new dogs moving into the neighbourhood. *Jason Lee as Alex's Owner. *Tony Sirico as A Unnamed Grey Mastiff working with "The Chains"/Dogcatcher #1 *Nolan North as West Highland Terrier/Dogcatcher #2/Newspaper Boy *Eddie Deezen as Bully Kid *Jodi Eichelberger as Stingy-A Selfish Possesive Annoying Packrat Gerbil Who Hates Cats.He is also the Pet of Earl/Phil. *Benicio Del Toro as The Boss-The Evil Boss Of the Dogcatchers. *Victor Williams as Ramsey-A Bullmastiff who Alex and Bobby rescue from the Dogcatchers truck. *Russell Brand as Kangaroo-A Australian Corgi who is Ramsey's Sidekick. *Alex Cruz as Eagle Sky-A Native American Eagle Dog who is spirtual and wise. *Vladimir Mashkov as Dimitri-A Siberian Husky who Alex and Bobby help escape from the Dogcatchers truck. *B.D. Wong as a Unnamed Chinese Crested Dog Alex and Bobby help escape from the Dogcatchers Truck. *Nick Cannon as Bowser-A Wild and Crazy Dalmation who Alex and Bobby help escape from the Dogcatchers Truck. *Woody Harrelson as Buster-A Bull Terrier who Alex and Bobby help escape from the Dogcatchers Truck. *Michael Fassbender as Douglas-A Irish Wolfhound who helps Alex and Bobby distract the Dogcatchers. *Liam Neeson as Jackson-A Afghan Hound who helps Alex and Bobby rescue the dogs from the Dogcatchers. *Jean Claude Van Damme as Blaster-A Kung Fu Fighting Belgain Sheperd Dog who tries to prevent Alex and Bobby from saving the dogs. *Matt Dillion as Jack-A Boxer who is Bobby's Neighbour and Dispises him. *Jackie Chan as Anton-A Tibetan Mastiff who dispises Alex. *Jared Padalecki as Marble-A Big Blue Cat whos a old friend of Bobby. *Hayden Christensen as Joesph-A Dogo who is Alex's Rival. *Mark Strong as Bull-A Vicious Pitbull who is a stray. *Mario Lopez as Chinchi-A chihuahua whos friends with Bobby. *Frank Welker as Devon the Hamster/Fergile/Weasel Joker #1/Motty/Stanley *Jim Cummings,Rob Paulsen,Jess Harnell,Maurice LaMarche,and Jeff Bennett as Additional Voices. Soundtrack *Who Let The Dogs Out-Baha Men *Here I Go Again-Willie Nelson *Uptown Funk-Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars. *All Star-Smash Mouth *This is My Life-sung by Kevin Spacey *I Will Survive-Demi Lovato *Africa-Toto *The Final Countdown-Europe *We Are-Kari Jobe. *Atomic Dog-George Clinton. Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:DreamWorks Animation